Power converters are used in a variety of electronic circuits and systems. Many applications, for instance, implement power converters to convert an alternating current (AC) input to a direct current (DC) output. Moreover, buck converters are used to convert a higher direct current (DC) input to a lower DC output. For example, light-emitting diode (LED) drivers based on the buck converter topology are widely used in consumer and industrial lighting applications.
An LED driver may be implemented as a synchronous buck converter including a control integrated circuit (IC) for regulating output current. Use of an average current mode control to regulate the output current between upper and lower current limits is advantageous because such an approach is inherently stable. In order to regulate the output current using an average current mode control, the control IC is typically configured to drive a pair of power switches (e.g., a high side and a low side switch) based on a sense voltage detected at the low side of the LED converter. However, due to market demand for ever more compact and less costly solutions, a power converter, such as an LED driver, including a control IC capable of providing average current mode control in combination with a single power switch is desirable.